green light
by HikarinoTenshi2879
Summary: I finally got my SM muse back so I'm revamping this story. I'm going to add and take out things make it better and definitely longer. "Give up your power to me and you will be spared to live a full life. Or you will not live past your twentieth birthday…" "No! I will never give something as important as that to the likes of you!" "Fine suffer for as long as you keep the power!"
1. Prologue

Disclaimers: I don't own Sailor Moon.

I'm just updating my old stories now. I have a new Sailor Moon story and another old one I plan on fixing and posting, I have posted that one somewhere else but I caught lots of mistakes so I am in the process of remaking it like I am redoing this story.

For this part, I did not take anything out and I added some detail, closer to the end of the chapter.

Green Light

Prologue:

Why me? There is nothing to be done… I've been training forever but I am still weak. Why can't I become strong like everyone else? Why do I have to be the one to suffer? Why am I left all alone…?

They don't seem to care about me at all. Leaving me alone for days even when I'm sick… I'll have not long to live and no one cares. It has been set. I am losing more energy each day. No one comes to help me not even someone who I thought cared. I loved him.

It was a curse from an evil queen that should stay with me for as long as I continue to be who I am. There is no cure. Twenty years of life tops is all I have. I wanted to enjoy but there was no way I could. I have suffered through sixteen years of that time already.

Cutting short my life is not necessary besides I should be still needed because of my power but they are fast slipping away from me.

I know my life will end soon and I will be reborn into a new body. Then I hope I will be better. But things are unlikely to change until a way to undo the curse is found.

It isn't fair. Each time I get reborn I will be sick again. I get born as a baby with my full potential of power then slowly in the course of twenty years it slips away and eventually I cannot help battle. My teammates don't even care. They used to but now they seem cold.

I realize I'm not alone and one of my supposed friends stood at my door. "The Princess wants a word with you! Be prepared she'll be here any minuet." I see no emotion on her face as I nod.

Princess huh? Only she seems decent about me…

…

When she comes around I look up from my bed. "What do I owe of the pleasure for you to come by my chambers instead of summoning me to yours Princess?" I can tell she is upset.

Princess sat down next to me on my bed and picks up a strand of my hair brushing her fingers through it. "Well. It is time to say goodbye isn't it?" She asks in a melancholy voice. I don't like this, not the way she is talking to me. She is treating me like some invalid again like every time this happens.

"Princess!" I exclaim, by now I'm tired of such formalities.

I can sense it she is close to tears. I know she is trying her best not to cry. "You do not want to say your goodbye and just leave us? I cannot allow you to leave us without your word of what you want as the proper respect to your death." She says in a sophisticated and gentle manner. I frown.

I am not sure what to say. I don't' want to make Princess more upset with me. "No. It's not that. It isn't necessary to do this every time and it is too troublesome. Besides they don't even care!" I exclaimed feeling a rush of sudden anger. Why? I do not know.

My princess' eyes soften slightly and she looks at me sadly. "Is that your impression? I'll have to have a word with them about the matter then." I nod and try to sit up. It's not an easy feat with barely any energy.

I need to express how I feel on the matter. I don't want them to grieve for me every time… "It's okay. I do not desire a funeral each time it happens! It'll be too sad for all of you. Besides it's not like I won't return. Please from now on no more of this I've seen enough grief when I leave the old body for a new one." I tried to sound firm and confidant however I know my voice is faltering.

A moment of silence passed until Princess spoke again with her voice quiet and soft… "What do you want with your burial?" My eyes widen surprised at her question. Did she just dismiss my request?

I sigh. I must try harder to convince her. "Princess! Please! All I want is you guys to stay safe. It really is all I desire." With that said… I close my eyes and hope that she would stop asking me to answer these kinds of questions. I hate this. I know I'm dying but this is hurting her too much. I don't want to be the cause of her grief.

…

I get reminded of what happened almost millennium ago now… As Sailor Senshi, we get to live a long, long life. Although we die of old age we get reborn because of our senshi crystal, we remember some of our previous life too.

A witch approached me one day, Maybe because I am one of the more powerful senshi… born with empathy and powerful psychic that I haven't learned to control, and maybe never will… She said to me… "Give up your power to me and you will be spared to live a full life once and for all… Or you will not live past your twentieth birthday…" There was no way I can do such a thing! My princess and friends need me. I am I senshi.

This person is evil I can't let her take my powers! So I told her no. "Never! I will never give something as important as that to the likes of you!" I tried I seriously tried to dodge or even use some of my Psychic abilities that I haven't really developed yet to stop her from using that wrenched curse on me. I failed.

"Fine suffer for as long as you keep the power!" That's the last thing I heard before blacking out and waking up few days later feeling extremely weak. I was already 18 years old, my time was near. That was almost a Millennium ago. I am now 16 in my current body.

Notes

I removed all the original posted chapters. Please treat this as a new story as of this point forward, I'll try to make the story branch off into something new. of course, the basis of how it used to be is still there but I just added detail or deleted unnecessary stuff or changing it to fit my original idea better. I will not update as often as before so that the quality and quantity will both be adequate. I didn't change this too much. I hope you liked the description I added. I'll see you around.

Tenshi


	2. Chapter One: A new threat

Disclaimers

Must I do this every chapter?

Yaten: Just get it over with!

Seiya: You'll scare away all our fans Yaten!

Yaten: I don't care! They don't know the real me! I...

Me: Enough. I don't own Sailor Moon, however I do own my own imagination.

Taiki: We should prepare for our concert so we can find the Princess. The sooner we find her the sooner we can go home.

Me: Well in this story that is already done with. You're not on Earth anymore. It's time to rebuild or resume your lives on your home Planet Kinmoku!

Yaten: Alright! Does that mean, No more crazy fan girls and I don't have to walk around in boy uniforms anymore? I can stay girl and enjoy photography or artwork and sketch?

Me: Yes, yes. But of course, peace won't last forever. heeheeheeheehee... okay I'll leave it at that.

On with the story!

Green Light

Chapter one:

It had been about a year since returning to Kinmoku. The Starlights were having a day off. They have successfully rebuilt the planet and now everything is almost back to normal since there wasn't too much damage in the first place. Since it's a day off the starlights are all enjoying themselves.

Fighter is playing sports He had missed the kind of sports they'd play at home and he is with some citizens who also loved sports with a passion. She threw the ball up into the air and then she jumped performing a back flip kicking the ball over to someone wearing a red band on his head like the one she is wearing herself. One person wearing blue band tried to intervene however Fighter ran towards him as her teammate caught the ball and did the same as Fighter.

Maker sat in a room filled with people. A man stood at the podium talking in a monotone about something important. Maker stood up and corrected the man a few times.

Healer was lying on a bench with a sketchbook in front of her. She was furiously taking down the image in front of her which was a beautiful garden and pond that shone brilliantly there are flowers of all colors surrounding the pond. Healer is even humming a happy little tune as she colored in her sketchbook. It would look like she had no care in the world and it was very rare to catch her in this kind of mood. No one ever saw her like this before.

Suddenly she tensed and jumped to her feet the happy expression from her face gone. Her face showed pain for a brief second but she dismissed it and then she took out her communication device. "Fighter, Maker, we have trouble in the Tranquil Gardens! Come quickly."

Healer arrived at the area where a Youma is blowing fire at the beautiful scenery. "Stop! You're ruining our beautiful planet I can't let you continue! Yami wo kirissa sassurai no Nagareboshi; Sailor Star Healer Stage On!" She exclaimed as she readied to attack but then she noticed something strange. The Youma is just staring at her as if taunting her. She stopped and decided to feint instead so she rushed at the Youma and leaped over however suddenly she lost her momentum and fell hard on her face. "Great!" she groaned. Getting to her feet she summoned her power noting how weak it felt she growled and released it after it fully charged. "Star sensitive inferno!" It had scored a bulls eye however the attack did nothing to the Youma.

Healer's eyes widened as the Youma prepared an attack she tried to get out of the way but for some reason her body wasn't listening to her. Well at least not the way she needed to dodge… She was too slow. She managed to barely get out of the way but then the Youma shot another beam at her. "Star Sensitive Inferno!" She exclaimed again aiming at the energy beam that was aimed at her. She ducked as there was a clash of power but her beam of energy soon dissipated "No!" She exclaimed as the Youma's beam of energy overcame hers and started to engulf her. Healer immediately dropped and rolled out of the way when she got up another beam of energy shot towards her.

Blocking the energy with her arms her senshi power is starting to fade… Her energy is running low. Pretty soon she'd revert back to her civilian form. Healer slowly got to her feet and concentrated. "Healer star, I need more power…" She chanted. A beam of green energy shot down from the sky. "Star blinding eruption!" She exclaimed as a beam of energy formed in her hands and shot towards the Youma that just shot another beam of energy at her.

The two beams of energy struggled for dominance. Healer put more energy into it and finally pushed the energy back at the Youma however just a millisecond before it would have hit the Youma it jumped away. It got caught in the aftershock but wasn't damaged enough to be dusted. Now exhausted Healer sagged weakly back onto the ground. She had poured all her remaining energy into the attack.

Healer only caught a smirk on the Youma's face before an energy wave slammed into her. That had done it she reverted back to her civilian form and gasped as there was a second beam of energy headed right at her. There is no way in her civilian form she could take that attack and come out okay but without energy she is unable to dodge.

After getting Healer's message Maker wanted to rush to her friend's aid but this is important. They were discussing about how best to restore although small but damaged roots of the planet so that in the future, the small damage won't get worse which is inevitable. "We'll get back to this later. I need to go help Healer." She exclaimed rushing out of the room.

Fighter gasped and abandoned the ball she was holding and ran towards the tranquil garden as fast as she could. She was miles away from the place. Finally arriving at the scene she gasped as she witnessed Healer release a new move and then revert into her civilian form. Fighter rushed at Yaten hoping to protect her friend but she was too late. "No not her, Please no! Not yet! There's still four years!" She exclaimed as she saw Yaten get hit and a pool of blood that is slowly but steadily growing appear from under her friend.

Yaten heard Fighter's voice and a relieved smile graced her feature even in pain she greeted her friend weakly. "Fighter…"

The Youma charged another attack ready to finish Yaten off. Fighter snapped into action right away. "Star Serious Laser!" She exclaimed summoning a good amount of her power but to her horror the laser only did minimal amount of damage to the Youma.

A weak and quiet voice snapped Fighter out of her shock. "Call upon your star and ask for help. It's the only way." Confused Fighter looked around and then she realized that it was Yaten's voice, she smiled and nodded.

Heeding her friend's advice she looked up into the sky "Fighter Star, Please, I need more power!" She exclaimed. She noticed that the Youma charging another attack but the attack is just not coming to her. As the Youma released the attack Fighter let instinct guide her "Star Serious laser!" She exclaimed.

The two attacks collided with each other. Fighter picked up Yaten and brought her away from the explosion shielding her from further damage. When she placed her friend down, she noticed that Yaten had fainted probably from blood loss. Fighter gasped when the Youma had aimed at Yaten… "Oh no you don't!" She screamed. "Star Glorious Shimmer!" She exclaimed as a beam of blue energy engulfed Fighter and then a blue ray of light emitted through her hands from her palm growing in size until it reached became as large as a basketball. She released the energy and it dashed at the Youma in light speed and the Youma was dusted.

Maker arrived on the scene to see Yaten faint and as Fighter powered up she quickly distracted the Youma. "Star Gentle Uterus!" The attack successfully distracted the Youma however it did barely anything to it. Maker frowned. How were they supposed to defeat it if their attack did nothing against it. She gasped when the Youma smirked and aimed at Yaten who was already bleeding profusely. Before she could do anything Fighter had attacked with a move she's never seen before. She guessed that Fighter's new move is triggered by seeing Yaten in danger. She knows that Seiya had feelings for Yaten for a while but it had never been time to tell her. Seiya was waiting for the perfect time… The youma was dusted. "Fighter, we got to get her medical care immediately or we'd lose her within an hour!" She exclaimed as she ran towards the palace while opening up her communication device. "Princess, you need to order the doctors to come immediately! Yaten's badly injured." She said into the comm.

Fighter picked up Yaten again and started to run as fast as she could towards the Palace. She was tired from using so much energy but right now she did not care. Her best friend's life is in danger. Yaten was already weak. She could tell that Yaten didn't have much longer to live but now she is even more uncertain how long Yaten had left. "Please be okay… Please don't let it be too late… Please don't die…" She kept saying over and over as she ran.

It was a long, long run, to her it felt like an eternity and a half but she finally made it back to the palace with Maker hot on her tail. The moment they arrived Kakyuu motioned for Fighter to place Yaten down onto the bed and the doctors whisked her away to the sick bay immediately and dealt with cleansing and dressing and wrapping up the wounds found on her body. Kakyuu followed behind them wordlessly.

When Maker called her Kakyuu immediately had the doctor prepare a bed for Yaten. Kakyuu also knows that Yaten's time is near but now will this cut her life even shorter? She certainly hoped not. When Fighter and Maker arrived with Yaten in Fighter's arms and Fighter's Fuku is drenched with Yaten's blood, her eyes widened and held back her gasp and tears of fear. Motioning for Fighter to place Yaten down in the bed and then following the doctor knowing that Fighter and Maker will follow she didn't speak until they arrived at the waiting room. "What happened? How did she get so badly injured!?" Kakyuu demanded as soon as both Fighter and Maker entered the room.

Fighter had tears rolling down her face as she shook with fear and shame. "I…. Yaten… She…" Fighter broke down and cried she was unable to finish.

Maker shook her head and looked at Kakyuu with sad eyes. "I was in a meeting about the slight damage our planet sustained. We were calculating how long our planet has before it gives out… Yes the suspicions are correct, these damaged roots run far into the core of the planet. We were discussing about solutions to fix the damages when I got a call from Healer. She said there was a Youma and wanted us to back her up. I was going to leave but they wouldn't let me go. I was delayed. If I had arrived earlier maybe I could have done more… I'm sorry. I know she is too weak to handle a Youma by herself in fact this Youma seemed to be stronger than the ones we'd faced before. My attack barely scratched it. I'm sure she tried her best and finally was drained of all energy and then got hurt." Maker stated gloomily. "I had just gotten to the place and although I managed to distract the Youma, it was Fighter who defeated the beast. She figured out how to unlock the next level… I need to learn a new attack too or we might be overwhelmed."

What Maker said snapped Fighter out of her trance like state. "No…" She whispered. "It was Healer… Yaten who figured it out… She told me what to do but it didn't work… not at first. And… it's not your fault Maker… They held you up so you couldn't come… If only I had ran a bit faster… Then Yaten wouldn't have gotten hit. I arrived to see her revert and I was still too far to push her out of the way or take the hit for her… I tried but I failed. I should have gotten there sooner. If I had, she would be okay." She said.

Not liking the conversation that had transpired Kakyuu silenced them. "Enough. I will not have my girls blaming themselves for Heal… Yaten's injuries. I'm sure it's not either of your fault. I will have a word with those scientists for holding you up Maker. And Fighter, you were just too far away. I'm sure if you were closer you'd have intervened. Now please calm down. We need to stay strong for Yaten. If either of you were in her shoes and she is in yours, I'm sure she'd be trying her best to be strong for you." She told them.

The room then lapsed into silence. There was hardly any sound as they waited for the doctor to come out to give them news of their fellow senshi the baby of their group. It was a few hours later the door finally opened and a doctor came out. To them it has been the longest four hours they had to endure.

Fighter was the first on her feet and was in front of the surprised and scared doctor within half a second. "Howisshe? Isshealive? Isshedead? Howcanwehelpher? Youhavetotellus!" Fighter exclaimed without stopping to breathe and was shaking the poor doctor until Kakyuu and Maker arrived next to her a few seconds later.

Maker pried Fighter's hands off the poor doctor as Kakyuu gently rubbed Fighter's neck and shoulders trying to relax her. "Fighter, he cannot talk or help Yaten if you don't let him answer us right? Calm down and wait for him to answer." Kakyuu then turned to the doctor giving him a nod "Doctor, how is our little one?" She asked in a motherly tone.

It took the doctor a moment to recompose himself and catch his breath. Once he did he gave a bow to Kakyuu and shook his head slightly as he sighed. "I have both good news and bad news for you." He stated.

The three looked at the doctor with pleading looks they were scared very scared. Good and bad news? What does that mean. Is Yaten's life in danger? Fighter slammed her fist into the wall "Yaten!" She exclaimed. Maker looked down with tears in her eyes. Kakyuu just regarded the doctor nodding gently she silently asked the question pleading that whatever the bad news is, the good news will outweigh it.

End

Notes:

Okay the update of the first chapter is done. How do you like it? It's not that different from the original but I'm sure you guys noticed how much more detailed it is. I just hope I got the characters right since, it's been many years (maybe 5 or 6) since I had done anything with Sailor Moon. I won't promise anything about when the next chapter will be out but if this keeps up, I can probably get it done within a few days. Please review. If I don't get at least fifty reviews by the time I finish revamping this story, (since there is five chapters, Ten for one chapter should be a reasonable enough number) I will stop until I have that many reviews. If I don't get that many reviews, to me, it would mean people aren't enjoying my work so I might lose motivation again and stop typing completely again to find myself once more. Be back next time!

Tenshi


End file.
